


Closer to God

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Harry Potter - a variety of ships [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bestiality, Bottom Draco, M/M, Master/Slave, Non Consensual, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord chewed his way deeper inside Draco each and every night, burrowing like cancer, creating a new shell to inhabit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_“Draco!”_

Draco shuddered as the Mark burned red against his pale forearm. His eyes snapped open. The sound of his master’s voice was at his ear, in his head. It slithered coldly through his very nerves, freezing him to his core. 

_“Come!”_

He crawled out of bed, his feet landing on the cold carpet in the dark. It felt as though the Atmospheric Charms had stopped working. 

Draco could see his breath while he slipped into his dressing gown. His arse twinged with the cold, aching around the thick solid plug wedged between his cheeks, while he cursed under his breath, hoping to hell his bits wouldn’t freeze off. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped into the corridor outside his bedroom. It was eerily silent. He walked the familiar tread in the carpet, his eyes focused on his feet, back straight and stiff, hastily shoving his thoughts and fears, his dreams, his hopes, his self into a locked box in his mind. 

Time stood still. Even the portraits lining the walls had ceased their quiet hum. As Draco passed the grandfather clock at the top of the main staircase, it, too was still, its pendulum frozen to the left.

The only movement Draco could sense in the entire house, other than himself, was the flickering firelight from the Dark Lord’s room, filtering through the cracks around the door and playing upon the flagstone walls and floor. It was this room that was Draco’s destination. 

All too soon, he had arrived and raised his hand to knock, but before he could, the door swung open; he was expected.

~*~

The fire roared in the hearth as Draco stepped inside. He moved towards the fire with his hands outstretched, but as he drew near, saw the great snake Nagini curled up on a cushion on the floor before it, massive and poisonous.

Draco stood stock-still, hoping she wouldn’t sense his fear. He passed her on his way to the table, as he'd been trained, although his heartbeat raced when he saw her taste his scent on the air with a flick of her tongue. 

He heard his master’s voice speak once more as if the Dark Lord were standing right behind Draco’s ear.

“Prepare yourself.” 

Draco concentrated on breathing in and out as he approached the table. Set upon it was a small cauldron of grease and an even larger plug than the one he currently wore. His breath caught at the sight of it. It was at least five inches around at the base, rising upwards like a cone eight inches high. His dressing gown hit the floor like a whisper.

He dipped his fingers in the pot of grease and used them to ease the first plug free, despising the undignified squat he had to endure in order to manage it. His cheeks burned as he felt another presence enter the room, knowing it was his master and that he was being watched.

Bearing down, he finally managed to free the plug with a horrible squelch that sent his mind reeling further inward, not wanting to experience the humiliation. 

"Very good, Draco," the Dark Lord's voice hissed, though this time it came from a definite place somewhere in the room behind him. 

Draco's lips trembled, as his fingers felt his ruined rim, stretched so far that it gaped despite no longer being plugged. He didn't dare look at his master until permission was given however, so he focused his attention on the flagstone below his feet, head bowed, more than ever aware of his lack of attire. 

A horrible hissing filled the air, making the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand on end and his body break out in goose bumps. It was followed by the sound of the heavy snake's body uncoiling and dragging across the stone floor, coming ever closer. 

Draco thought his eyes would jump out of their sockets at the sound, his blood pounded so fiercely. 

"Nagini has chosen to join us in tonight's exercise, Draco," the Dark Lord said, a trace of amusement evident in his undertones. "You will relax."

Draco felt the pull of the Dark Lord's power filling him up. His voice was inside Draco now, and Draco felt relief flood his nerves as the ability to act on his own was taken from him, feeling himself move like a puppet on strings, disappearing inside his own mind, even as the enormous serpent wrapped herself around his body, immobilizing him entirely to allow her master to do his will.

The voice in Draco's head was not the voice he associated with his white-faced, slit-nosed master, rather it was the voice of the man hidden underneath. The man was a charmer, and to gain his approval, Draco would do anything, give everything, if only to receive a tendril of attention from the powerful being. 

He was aware of what was happening to his body, yet detached, even as he felt the dry snakeskin tail breach him, wriggling inside deeper than he'd taken anything before, but the crooning voice of Master, there behind his eyes, allowed him to relax and even, as the snake's tail brushed his prostate, to feel a glimmer of pleasure.

~*~

As he closed his eyes at last, time returning from its pause, Draco's heart sank in his chest as if he'd swallowed a bludger. His new plug was firmly in place and the deep ache of emptiness from being stretched open so wide, so high inside, made him realise how hollowed out he had become. The Dark Lord chewed his way deeper inside Draco each and every night, burrowing like cancer, creating a new shell to inhabit.

His last thought before succumbing to the pull of sleep passed through his mind. It would all be over soon.


End file.
